Light Wings Dark Wings
by Firehedgehog
Summary: small one-shots, ficcies and mini ficcies on the kid icarus uprising universe, suggestions welcome
1. Reflections

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising. Heck, I've just barely finished fighting Dark Pit for the first time.

**Reflections**

By: Firehedgehog

He was dark, yet not evil. Sure destruction could be fun, but he took no glee in it as the beings of the underworld did.

His life... existence? Was short compared to his light counterpart. He was born of a cracked mirror, and for that his soul was his own.

Pit: the original... to his annoyance, was horribly naive person. But they were both very young in angel years, pretty much the only angels really.

Sometimes he really wanted to murder Pit and the goddess Palutena horribly, they were light and he was born of the dark.

And really, what was up with the way the two chatted even during boss battles?

Yet Pit was his, his light, his rival. No one else was was allowed to kill the light angel but him.

But, he really had no true urge to kill his light counterpart now a days. Kind of hard when they would sacrifice themselves for you, and the fact that he knew Pit loved him even with all the problems his existence caused.

But if Pit and that damn light Goddess Palutena, called him that damn nickname one more time...

Well, he'd think of something.

He was Dark Pit after all.

END


	2. Hunger

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising. Heck, I've just barely finished fighting Dark Pit for the first time.

**Hunger**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark pit frowned as his stomach grumbled angrily, it had been days since he'd last eaten. Being dark but not evil wasn't easy, every being from the underworld hated him. Seeing his a traitor, and they attacked him all the time... making getting food not easy.

Then there was the beings of Skyworld and so on, sure Pit and the Goddess Palutena left him alone... but to the rest he was an abomination.

At the moment, the rather hungry dark angel was sitting in a tree. He was hidden from sight, and watching Pit hilarious attempts at flying without Palutena 's power.

Not that he'd admit that without Pandoras power it had taken quite a few tries to get his flying past short hops. But he flew quite well now, and he could smirk knowing that he flew at no ones power but his own.

Red eyes did flinch though, when Pit slammed into the ground rather painfully.

Right below his tree.

"Ah, so hard. I'll get it soon," Pit sighed, as the angel got up to his feet he looked up. Blue eyes widened as they met red, and a large smile came to his face.

"Pittoo!" Pit said happily at his counterpart, Dark Pit felt a twitch form at the damn nickname.

"Stop calling me that," Dark pit grumbled, he he slipped from his tree branch to the ground.

"Its been forever, how are you?" the light angel asked happily.

"It's been twelve days," dark pit said dryly, then became annoyed as his stomach roared in it demand for food.

"Oh! that's right its lunchtime," Pit cheered, always happy at the thought of food.

Before Dark Pit could knew it, he was sitting on the ground on top of a blanket. Pit was was pulling a lot of food from a picnic basket, and happily placed a heaping plate of food in his hands.

The dark angel peered in disbelief, he was being fed?

Well he might as well enjoy the free food while he could.

Of course, he would never admit that spending time with his light was very nice too.

END


	3. Me, myself and I

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising. Heck, I've just barely finished fighting Dark Pit for the first time.

**Me, myself and I**

By: Firehedgehog

The Goddess Palutena would admit she was a bit stressed, she was used to Pit quirks and some of Dark Pits quirks also. After all he had been born a dark reflection, of her cute little angel.

What she wasn't use to was this, some idiot had decided that the best way to destroy both light and dark angel was to merge that into one being.

Right now said idiot, a monster was under guard in a cell in hopes they'd know hoe to reverse this.

Pit's and dark pits new self thankfully looked mostly like her Pit. His hair was a touch darker then normal, but not too noticeable unless you were looking for it. Clothing was normal, except he had Dark Pits pin and black scarf. His eyes though were the most noticeable difference, red and blue eyes had become a beautiful amethyst color.

He was also a bit smug, since he had Dark pits power of flight... hadn't he lost that power back to Pandora? Guess not. She was unclear if Pit would still be able to fly by himself once they were themselves again.

"I'll call you Pitthree," she said happily.

"Please don't," he sighed with a voice closer to dark Pits.

END... maybe continued later.


	4. Cracked

I don't own nothing, but the fic and anything original. I just wish the fan following was bigger with more fans. This one came to me in a dream.

Reviews makes me happy, and you can catch me randomly on skype under the same name, and hotmail also if you'd like to chat :D

**Cracked**

By: Firehedgehog

No.. no... no, why couldn't he get out.

His hands banged at the magical glass to no relief, but he didn't even make a dent or pass through.

A foot was coming closer, ready to meet the mirror surface.

He had to escape, he didn't want to be shattered.

The foot smashed through the mirror.

He shattered.

OoOoO

Dark Pit woke with a strangled cry sitting up as he did, his hands reaching forward as if to make sure nothing was there. With a sigh of relief he fell back onto the now sweaty sheets, his red eyes blinked and he reminded himself that he was in Palutena home with Pit a room away.

There was no mirror of truth there, and he wasn't trapped inside and shattered like the dream.

He shivered, wondering if a fate such as that could have awaited him that day.

The door to his room opened, he stared up to see Pit standing there with sleepy concern.

"Its nothing," he said gruffly.

But he didn't protest when his twin, his lighter half pulled him to his room and non sweaty bed and pulled him under the covers to sleep. He didn't even realize he feel sleep, till he woke in the morning hugging his counterpart like a life line.

He would never admit how grateful for Pit he was at that moment.

END


	5. Alone

I don't own nothing, but the fic and anything original. I just wish the fan following was bigger with more fans. This one came to me in a dream.

Reviews makes me happy, and you can catch me randomly on skype under the same name, and hotmail also if you'd like to chat :D

**Alone**

By: Firehedgehog

Pit had been alone for a very long time before his beloved Goddess had claimed him as her own, he remembered those long ago days as a hatchling wondering after Medusa turned the other angels into stone.

He survived, but barely.

He could still remember those dark moments a monster of Hades army damaged his wings before they were mature enough to fly.

It had been a horribly dark time in his life, his battered and bleeding body had healed but flight was taken from him.

What use was a flightless angel, there was no way he could do anything more.

And... it wasn't like he had the other angels there to teach him to fly now anyway, since he knew that by now the other angels souls from there stone prisons had moved on.

So he had walked on, getting stronger. Doing his best as the last angel could, ina world being overrun by Medusa.

Medusa, who had destroyed his race in her revenge against her sister Palutena. The angels were only destroyed because Palutena had created them.

That had led the small angel, still basically a hatchling to help rescue the Goddess of light.

Then she had given him flight.

Even if only for five minute intervals.

The rest had become history.

Yet.. he had been alone still in so many ways.

Sure there were the Centurion, but the many winged beings were not angels.

It had been a shock and a relief when Dark Pit had been born.

He was no longer alone.

It did not matter was that Dark Pit was born from a mirror and half his own soul.

He was finally not alone.

END


	6. Guilt

I don't own nothing, but the fic and anything original. I just wish the fan following was bigger with more fans. This one came to me in a dream.

Reviews makes me happy, and you can catch me randomly on skype under the same name, and hotmail also if you'd like to chat :D

**Guilt**

By: Firehedgehog

Palutena was a Goddess of light, she was older then humanity but younger then some gods. She had done many things humanity would sing praises for, but as a Goddess she sometimes had to show the cruel side of light.

Sometimes... she felt like a monster.

But Light had to be good, but a be careful what you wish feel to it sometimes.

Then Medusa because corrupted, fell.. became a monster.

Of course she had taken down her sister, cursed her for the darkness and red rivers she spawned.

Her sister, was no longer beautiful... for her for now reflected her true self. It would only ever change back if Medusa truly repented what she had done.

It was during a quiet time that she created her angels, they were all so darling.

She was there mother, there father and big sister all in one.

They created families, and she was content to watch there peaceful lives when she wasn't having problems with Medusa or the other gods.

Then Medusa decided to strike hard and in ways that nearly destroyed her, captured she was forced to watch as Medusa stones her angels, turning them into statues.. a graveyard of captured souls.

She could only cry, for she herself didn't have the ability to reverse this curse.

Her children were dead, there souls trapped til they'd finally moved on.

Then... Pit had come.

The last of her beloved children, flightless wings but an unbroken soul and spirit.

And still a hatchling in so many ways.

But he'd freed her, and she'd given him flight. Wishing more then anything that it hadn't been a monster that destroyed his wings, for its tainted claws scared them in ways even she couldn't heal... and no other gods could heal.

She'd taken him home of course, no matter how he fought he was still to young to look after himself. And he never left, both finding themselves happier with teh other there.

Palutena had never had a chance to actually be mother to her angels once they'd looked after themselves, but when would look into those pure blue eyes and loved Pit like a mother would and sometimes an older sister to him.

Yet... she felt Guilt, it was because of her that Medusa had murdered her children and among them Pits parents and family.

The Goddess of light couldn't create more angels, the thought turned her stomach.

So Pit remained the last.

Till Dark Pit.

She didn't know what to think at that point.

END


	7. This isn't Pity

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising. My butt was kicked on the online portion of the game, damn you 23Blenders!

Requested by 23Blenders

prompt: conversation and thinking with Pittoo and Palutena

**This isn't Pity**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark Pit would admit that Palutena made him a bit nervous, he was Pits other half and represented Pits darker thoughts.. which were sadly very little other then flight jealousy and giving the mirror very little to work with.

He had all of Pits memories, since before that day there had been no separation between him and his other. In fact to his annoyance there still wasn't much separation between them, during the three years Pits body had gone around as the chaos kins toy he'd found out a few things about there connection.

If Pit died, he would definitely die. Pit had most of the soul between them, if he died his soul would slingshot back to Pit and would either merge completely or leave the poor angel with Multiple personality disorder... of this didn't count already.

He found he depended on being able to feel the others self, and now and then he'd feel Pits emotions and sometimes reflections of Pits injuries. Through this he knew that Pit loved him, loved him even with his darker shades of coloring and didn't see him as an abomination.

How could he hate someone when he could always feel their love around him like a cocoon? Yet... the Goddess Palutena worried him, for while he had Pits memories from there splitting he had no idea what she thought and she had thought him an abomination when he was first created.

"I'm surprised to see you here, its a wonderful day outside," a voice said, Dark Pit blinked from where he was reading in the library where Pit or himself rarely went.

"Its a rest day, even Pit is sleeping," Dark Pit responded, seeing that it was the Goddess Palutena herself in her usual style of dress.

"I know, he was in the kitchen earlier getting burgers," Palutena grinned, Dark Pit rolled his eyes. Pit lived off meat, but he found himself liking salads a bit more then his other half.

Dark Pit stayed silent and frowned a bit when the green haired woman sat in the chair across him, for once her smile wasn't as wide as usual.

"Do you dislike me?" she asked a bit sadly, he looked at her shocked.

"What.. no.. just no," Dark Pit said shocked, for while he may be annoyed by the cheerful attitude sometimes he didn't dislike her.

"I was wondering, since you seem to avoid me," She said softly.

"I do not wish your Pity," Dark Pit said quietly, with a start the Goddess stared at him.

"I don't do Pity Dark Pit," she said seriously.

"You didn't call me Pittoo," he said surprised.

"I know you don't like it, but your always so serious compared to Pit and need to be teased now and then. Mind you, it would help if you chose a name other then Dark Pit," she sighed, and he felt a sudden terror at that thought. It was bad enough to be a part of a soul torn from its main part, but to change his name driving even more a wedge between his other half.

He couldn't do it, not that he would ever admit to what his reasons were.

"No thank you, I am who I am," he finally said, Palutena nodded.

"I owe you an apology, if I knew you were more then a mirror construct at the mirror i would have not have called you an abomination. You have a pure soul, even if it seems a slightly darker shade since you were born through the mirror. Do you want to know why I don't hate darkness, even though i fight the underworld when it goes past its allowed boundaries?" she asked.

"That... would be helpful," he said faintly.

"Gods and Goddesses are born from the universe, and nothing is one sided unless they make it that way. I am the Goddess of light and i am not one sided, like mortals say there can not be light without darkness. There is balance, and even gods have balance. I guide the mortals with gentle light," she said, then sighed.

"And smash the monsters with Pit to protect them," Dark pit responded.

"True, but i also have another function as light... one i haven't had to use in thankfully in a thousand years. I am the gentle light of guidance, but I am also the searing hot light that smites the faithless by the millions if the universe calls for it," she said in a very quiet voice, and he stared her in shock.

"You... smite.." he said in shock, he really couldn't see it.

"Long ago, and i hope to never again to take that duty up. Yet.. it will happen, just hopefully far far away," Palutena said, then got up.

"As i said I don't do pity Dark Pit, for while you are a literally version of a dark side I have a dark side too... its just not visible," Palutena said, and walked away.

Dark Pit still didn't know what to think of the Goddess, but from there on he didn't avoid her.

END


	8. Milk

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Milk**

By: Firehedgehog

The sound of soft humming and a few words filled the air, tumbling mid back hair fell like a curtain around a female form on a rocking chair. Great white wings arched from her back, she was beautiful yet tired for only a few hours ago she had given birth to her little ones egg and the egg hatched.

Violet eyes stared down into the red scrunched face looked up at her with watery blue eyes.

"What a beautiful babe you are, you already have your papa's cowlick," she grinned, gently touching the brunette curl on the top of his head.

She blinked back her own tears, at the thought of her husband.

Had it only been three months since an underworld monster had killed him.

She winced and looked down at her little son, who was a rather hungry little hatchling.

"Take it easy, my milks not going anywhere," she mused smiling.

"My little hatchling, my little Pit," she whispered, and began singing to him again thinking of the future, not knowing how little time she had.

END


	9. Little Girl in Black

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Little Girl in Black**

By: Firehedgehog

It was after Medusa was defeated the first time (not that he knew he'd fight her 25 years later again) that Pit met her, she was a cute little human girl with light brownish hair.

She hated dresses, and kept stealing her brothers old armour and practice sword.

s

She also hated her name, and he never found it out in the little time he knew her. She told him to call her G, and she wanted to be a fighter.

A female fighter... that didn't happen often.

She didn't know he was an angel, for Pit had disguised himself as a human boy with his wings hidden. He had borrowed a disguise type ring to hide his wings, Palutena had actually thought it was cute how he was wandering about.

Pit found himself enjoying the little girl, and taught her a few rather useful sword attacks that would help against stronger monsters and other things.

But he did have a few questions.

Why did she always wear black.

He really hoped the answer was a joke.

"Because if people won't let me become a swords woman I'm gonna be a Dark Lord silly," she grinned.

Yeah, he really hoped it was a joke.

Then Palutena called him away, trouble was being caused by a monster summoned by an idiot.

When he returned it was a week later, and the little girl was missing.

He hoped she was okay.

It was later after Hades defeat that he finally got a good look at Gaols face, and wanted to sigh.

Apparently his little girl in black hadn't been joking.

At least she wasn't evil anymore with the cursed armour no longer in control.

END


	10. Mother

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

Happy mothers Day to everyone, this is just a special update chappy for this special day

**Mother**

By: Firehedgehog

Palutena knew something was up, for one thing Dark Pit and Pit were being much too quiet.

Curious of what the two angels were doing, the Goddess of light began to look for them.

Looking into Pits room, or rather there room she found it empty with the bed surprisingly made.

"No dirty laundry either," she said in surprise.

Even more curious, she began to look other places.

Not the training ground.

Nor the kitchens.

They weren't even in the place she callled there hideaway, in a section of the gardens they hanged out in often.

Sighing she even checked the hot springs.

No angels sighted at all.

A bit frustrated she left to go relax in her temple, turning into her private area she froze.

There stood both Pit and dark, Pit was smiling while Dark was smirking a bit.

What was surprising was that the table was her favourite meal with gifts wrapped in cute paper.

"Happy Mothers day," Pit chirped out happily, and Palutena smiled and had to stop herself from crying happily.

END


	11. The Girl's Dig the Sword

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**The Girl's Dig the Sword**

By: Firehedgehog

Magnus was a late born child, his mother and father already greying and not as energetic as needed for a child. Because of that he'd mostly run wild in his town, till the blacksmith grabbed him and taught him swords. The blacksmith had been a swordsman in the army in his youth, and brought the out of control child to controlled.

The sword craft was amazing and he was hooked, and when his parents died at age nine the man took the child in.

The man helped him through his grief and had him earning his keep by helping around and learning to blacksmith. By the time he was thirteen he'd gained a lot of muscles, and had the skills to start his own blacksmith and the ability of a swordman... well a mostly.

"Your a man now, and a man begins his own journey to his Destiny," the blacksmith said as Magnus readied for his journey, he was very excited. "Oh, you'll keep growing and you'll need a sword for that future reach." the man said and passed him a long cloth wrapped object.

Magnus jaw dropped at the large glorious sword revealed, and hoped he'd be big enough to use it soon.

And girls liked big guys with swords, he'd seen them throw themselves at soldiers. And at age thirteen, girls were becoming very interesting.

"Thank you sir," he said happily.

And with that Magnus began his journey to get stronger and gain the skills needed, he didn't know if in the end he would join the army or not. He liked fighting and for money sounded interesting, but he just didn't know.

Two months later he met a run away, a run away that was a girl pretending to be a boy. She liked black and actually slammed him to his butt with one move, he had to learn that move.

They travelled together, and he soon had quite the crush on her as she grew into womanhood over the following years.

Who apparently and a crush on a boy named Pit still, a boy who had taught her the awesome sword moves.

But he did have something Pit didn't have, he had her name.

Ha, take that Pit!

And sooner or later she'd like him back, girls dig the big swords.

END


	12. Blank

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Blank**

By: Firehedgehog

Gifted to 23Blenders for a name!

If there was a part of his life Pit regretted, it was a small thing.

It was years ago, after his meeting with G, he'd once again disguised himself as mortal... and then had lost his Laurel crown in an accident.. and also his memory.

Yeah, he'd gotten amnesia and had no memory for a year.

Well, at least he hadn't been a ring.

His first memory was waking with his head hurting, but with no memories. He couldn't remember how to do anything pretty much, and it had been a relief that before he'd woken that day a mortal family had found him.

He'd been cared for like a baby, learning to crawl, walk.. talk and care for himself.

The one thing that horrified him was when they finally were able to ask him a question.

"What is your name?"

Pit had been horrified, he didn't know his own name...

"I.. I don't know," the boy and unknown angel responded.

"Well, lets figure one out for now," the mother said kindly as she shooed the children off to the daily chores around the family farm.

It was hours later when all of the children were free from chores and playing that a name came to him, or rather just missed him. The oldest Boy was playing darts, when he missed and almost hit the brunette.

"Sorry, the boy said picking the dart off the ground.

"No its my fault, I should have moved when you started playing. No what.. lets call me Dart," Pit grinned, and in some ways he always seemed to be darting about at high speeds.

And Pit became Dart.

Dart, was happy.

Then plague went through the country, people fell dead faster then healers could heal them.

Then word came, the plague was caused by monsters that were being attracted for some reason to the land.

Then, the plague came to the farm. The youngest fell ill first, and a battle against the illness began. Dart found himself running himself exhausted to keep up with chores, and worse monsters were everywhere.

Then.. he knew.

The monsters wanted him, he who didn't know who he was or even his own name.

That night he stared at the sleeping family, they had taken him in and healed him. And now, he was a danger to them and everyone else by drawing the monsters.

He didn't want to leave, he'd spent a year here and he was happy. What would happen when he left, he'd take the monsters with him.. but then what?

"I'm sorry," Dart whispered, and packed the few things he now owned and a bit of food... and left in the pitch black of the night.

The landscape seemed to blur by as he ran, his legs burned from the constant running. It was two days later that the monsters tracked him down again.

"Help..." he cried as there attacks hit, his body skidding across the ground and wondering how he was surviving attacks that would kill others.

Then light covered him, and he vanished just before the final attack would have fit.

OoOoO

Dart yelped as he fell on his butt on a stone floor, he took deep breaths and looked around in confusion.

"Oh Pit, I was so worried. I couldn't seem to find you at all!" a voice called and he found himself engulfed in a warm hug, and all he could see was emerald hair.

"Ah... do I know you?" Dart asked, and the woman pulled away shock on her face.

"Pit... please tell me your joking," she said, and he noticed she was twisting a golden laurel crown in her hands.

"I've kind of have total amnesia," Dart said scooting away from the strange women.

"Your my angel Pit, this isn't allowed," she said unhappily.

"Um.. don't angels have wings?" he said to what had to be a crazy lady. Then she grinned and reached for his hand, and pulled off at what seemed to be nothing but turned out to be a ring.

RrrrriiiiPPP

Dart could only stare in shock at the pair of white wings that had ripped from his clothing, okay... it was apparently because he was an angel that drew the monsters to him.

"I've never tried healing amnesia before," the woman said tapping her lip, then placed the laurel crown on his head. And he felt more secure for some reason, once it was there.

"Don't loose it this time, it's not easy to create a new one," she grinned, and helped him to his feet.

"O... kay," he said blinking.

"I'm the Goddess Palutena Pit, its a bit strange to reintroduce myself," she said with a light laugh.

"Pits apparently my name... but call me Dart please, at least till i remember who Pit is," he asked her, she stared a moment then nodded.

"That's fine," Palutena said.

It would take three years for her to be able to heal his mind, and to his sadness he realized that some memories were gone from before the amnesia.

Once he was used to himself again, did Palutena let him out again. The first thing he did was check on the humans that had taken him in. Pit had to stop himself from crying seeing them, from where he flew he could see they missed him still.

He wanted to be to go down there and live there again, just be Dart a mortal boy who did chores and didn't have to fights. But if he did the monsters would be pulled here again, and they'd get sick again.. and he was glad to see everyone alive and healthy down there.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the busy farm.

Why did happiness hurt?

END


	13. Scream

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

This sadly had to be written, why.. i even have no clue.

**Scream**

By: Firehedgehog

It was as if the sun was swallowed by endless darkness, that was the only warning the beings known as angels had.

Faces peered up, too see the horrible viable of Medusa looking down on them.

"Pitful toys of Palutena," Medusa snarled "Your Goddess will soon be as doomed as yourself" she laughed.

They tried to flee, there screams filled the area and wings tried to fly but were forced down by monsters.

Then...

It was quiet.

It was a ruined town of angel statues, there faces filled with horror.

Laughing Medusa left, her army of monsters leaving as she did.

"Mama..." a voice called, crawling out of a small hidy hole was a small hatchling who had been playing hide and seek with other hatchlings. Tears slipped down from sapphire eyes as they gazed on what had been a beautiful city of angels, but now a stone graveyard of ruins.

"Mama..." The hatchling screamed falling to the ground in horror.

And Pit became an orphan and the last of his race in just a few minutes.

END


	14. Bad Luck

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

Its thirteen, that's why

**Bad Luck**

By: Firehedgehog

There were some days that's Dark Pit, really confused Pit. He knew they were two sides of one soul, and while never admitted out loud they were really one being.

But this, left him scratching the back of his head.

"Dark Pit..." he said trailing off, as his darker half gave him a suspicious glare.

"What!" Dark Pit said glaring.

"Why... Are you wearing... well all that. All that seemed to be several rabbit foots and there things known as lucky charms.

"It's Friday the thirteenth," Dark Pit finally said.

"And?" Pit asked confused.

"And you broke a mirror, seven years bad luck... and that means I have double the bad luck today," Dark Pit said. Pit stared at him in disbelief, this was insanely weird.

"Viridi is going to kill you over those rabbits," Pit winced.

"That's bad luck too! You bad luck generator!" Dark Pit yelled pointing at him, Pit then stared at the red bloodshot eyes and sighed.

"When was the last time you slept?" Pit asked his other half.

"Sleep is for the weak and its bad luck to sleep," Dark Pit yelled, he would have continued to yell if Pit hadn't knocked him out.

"Better get Palutena to look at him, probably a messed up monster ability," Pit said dragging his darker half to the Goddess.

That, and make sure Dark Pit got some sleep.

END


	15. Dark Rabbit

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

Requested by 23Blender because of Bad Luck

**Dark Rabbit**

By: Firehedgehog

Once Dark Pit found himself sane again, and cured of the monster curse, he went right asleep. No one saw him for three days, other then zombie bathroom runs and food randomly vanishing from the kitchen.

Finally he was aware of the world again, and getting ready to hide.

Viridi was pissed at him, and now that he was normal again he knew she'd arrive at any time.

"Going somewhere?" the childlike Goddess of Nature smirked as he tried to escape the building.

"Viridi," Dark Pit said trying to sound calm, but the manic look in her eyes made him want to run more then a sugar high Pit did.

"Dark Dark.. dear Little Dark Pit, you killed rabbits in your cursed state... my rabbits. So now your going to learn a lesson," Viridi said doing that creepy laugh she sometimes did, he swore and ran for it.

He made it three feet, before blackness claimed him.

OoOoO

"Oh, so cute," Palutena said gaining Pits attention, Blinking Pit saw her picking up a small black rabbit that was asleep.

"Wow, so fluffy," Pit said cheerfully, petting its lush fur.

"It's good work on my part," a female voice said, and Viridi appeared.

"Don't tell me," Palutena said looking at the rabbit, who woke up opening familiar red eyes.

"I introduce the Dark Rabbit also known as Dark Pit, he now gets to be a rabbit for killing mine," Viridi said rather cheerfully.

"Still so cute, how long will it last?" Palutena said looking at Dark pit, who looked a bit freaked out, Pit was also looking on with a bit of horror now.

"Three days, you know... its just not even," Viridi said, then peered at Pit.

"He would be cute too," Palutena said.

"Wait, lets talk about this," Pit protested.

'Idiot' Dark Pit thought at the new white rabbit a few hours later, of course Pit being Pit seemed to take vicious delight in eating the carrots.

END


	16. One

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**One**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark Pit didn't know when he realized it, he had fought it many times but he kept being drawn to Pit's side. He's wanted to be original, different...

But the thought of being his own person, was terrifying.

He could in fact grow to being totally different then Pit, but.., would he cease to exist if he grew to far apart.

Oh, he knew he was only part of Pits soul broken away by the mirror but if Pit died... he was gone also.

How many times had he stayed at the temple in the guest room, to find himself waking in bed with Pit, drawn to his lighter half.

In fact at the moment he had awoken in Pits bed, his 'twin' was gripping him like a teddy bear and it was calming.

The only difference between them was his body was darker shadings and his personality was a bit more quite and.. well emo. He didn't need to talk, Pit always said what needed to be said anyway.

They were one soul in two bodies, a bit of multiple personality disorder.

Not that he'd tell Pit though. He knew from Pits memories from when they'd been one, that he was lonely.

He wasn't lonely now, as either Dark Pit or Pit.

"Dark...?" a sleep muffled voice said, he blinked to see Pit had woken.

"It's fine, Go to sleep," Dark Pit said, feeling amused at the shortening of his name to just Dark.

"Mnnn... okay," Pit said, and was gone back to dreamland.

"We might be one person and two bodies, but I'll keep it secret... it's better this way," Dark whispered, then cuddling closer to his light side he fell asleep.

END


	17. Mirror

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Mirror**

By: Firehedgehog

There were many stories about the mirror of truth, what it reflects comes into existence as an evil version in the underworld army.

Pit and Palutena of course brought the Mirror to its end, but not before creating one more being from a cracked mirror.

In most time lines, Pit foot would be one millimetre to the left, in this it was one millimetre more to the right.

The Mirror when copying would grasp the beings soul as they reflected and copy, but because of that little millimetre the mirror. The mirror would take a shard of there soul and grow it onto the evil copy of the original.

This didn't happen there, Pit hit it one millimetre off causing the soul to not grow and copy complete.

Dark was only a splinter off of Pit, his birth from the mirror traumatic and confusing, and still in flux he fought his other half refusing to admit he wasn't the original.

Yet...

It would work out in the end.

END


	18. Talk the talk

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Talk the talk**

By: Firehedgehog

It was amusing and cute, this Palutena would admit.

It was also very annoying some days, especially right away in the morning.

Worse, they didn't even seem to realize they did it.

Once there were no Battles and Dark Finally admitted he lived there, and shared a room with Pit... so cute.. she had to take more pictures... they'd always been side by side.

Fighting practice, baths, everything with a rare time one wandered off without the other.

Thankfully twin speak didn't pop up to often, just at weird times where there seemed to no filter between the two.

At that Palutena frowned, she had to talk to Viridi.

Viridi was able to look at souls easier, and she worried.

She hoped it was nothing.

END


	19. A Father's Goodbye

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

This... is kinda a fathers day fic, yet a rather depressing one. happy Fathers day?

**A Father's Goodbye**

By: Firehedgehog

_He died before his child was born._

That was what was happening to him.

Really, how was his beloved going to deal with his death this cloth to birthing her egg.

Three months till she'd lay there egg, three months till there little hatchling would hatch.

He coughed, red blood dripping down his face. But it wasn't anything compared to the damage to his chest, the underworld monster had done a great deal of damage to him.

His breathing was coming out in catchy rasps now, the world fading to a greyness of death.

Yet... the light was beautiful above.

"I... love.. you.." he whispered to his wife and unborn child, as his soul was loosened from its mortal coil.

TBC


	20. Count the time

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Count the time**

By: Firehedgehog

"I should have realized this before," the child looking Goddess Viridi said frowning, looking at at image of Pit and Dark, at the moment the Duo were training themselves.

"What exactly is wrong, i know that something is?" Palutena asked the volatile Goddess.

"When Pitty Hit the mirror, it stopped the copy function. It should have created a new soul for Dark Pitty, but a shard broke of Pit instead since the mirror cracked. The soul shard and Pits remaining soul are damaged, Dark's soul is too incomplete. Its amazing he's alive Palutena, actually I think Pit is keeping dark as stable as he is," Viridi said turning away from the image.

"Is there a way to heal Dark, in a way that doesn't merge him back into Pit?" Palutena said frowning, she knew Pit would be heartbroken if Dark 'died'.

"First, your going to have to make a thicker barrier between there minds, which should have happened long ago. Probably after there Journey to that other time line, but better now then later. There minds are so close it would snap dark to Pit faster then you know, then.. well do you know a way to heal souls or make them grow?" Viridi asked a bit sarcastically.

"I'll find a way," Palutena told her, hiding how horrified she felt at not realizing Pits soul had been damaged by the mirror and dark was 'dying'.

"After all, I have to find a way," she told herself after she left Viridi.

After all, time was running out and fast now.

END


	21. Wither

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Wither**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark smirked as he watched Pit run around like a headless chicken, apparently one of the servants were in a prank war with Pit.. and the servant was winning at the moment.

"Gahh.. get it off, get it off!" Pit yelled actually running in circles.

"Get what off exactly?" Dark asked calmly, it wasn't often he got to laugh at his other half.

"That... that!" Pit said pointing to nothing on his clothing, squinting Dark could just make out a shimmer of magic slinging to Pits form. Okay, maybe the Prank war had gone a bit too far now.

Waack

Dark winced as Pit ran into a tree, then fell to the ground dizzily, Sighing dark walked up top the lighter angel, leaning down to see Pit blinking up at him not quite back to normals.

"Wow.. two Dark's.. no make that three!" Pit said, Dark stared and then helped Pit to his feet.

"Lets get you to the hot spring, that running into a tree scrambled you a bit too much," Dark said, and led a rather dizzy Pit there.

OoOoO

"No.. that wouldn't work," Palutena said to herself and destroyed another set of plans, this looking for a way for dark to keep exiting was not going well.

Laughter filled the air after a splash, she paused and smiled. Taking a quick look in with Pit and dark, she saw that Dark and pushed Pit into a hot spring and Pit acted like he was about to drown in knee high water.

The smile faded away quietly, it was refreshing to hear her temple and Skyworld so lively.. the thought of the quietness and depression that would follow Dark's end would be horrible.

"I wonder if Apollo is about, he is a healing God," Palutena asked herself, she'd have an easier time tracking down Artemis so she'd find the Goddess of the hunt first.

OoOoO

Pit chased after a snickering Dark, his other half had run for it after Pit had stopped struggling in the hot spring.

Suddenly though Dark seemed to sway, then he collapsed.

"Dark," Pit cried in concern, quickly catching up to the darker angel.

"Suddenly so Dizzy, couldn't tell what was left or right or up or down," Dark muttered quietly, then winced. "Apparently i have a migraine also."

"I don't like the sound of that," Pit frowned, he'd have to take Dark to Palutena.

"Help me up," Dark ordered, quickly Pit helped his twin up.

"We'll walk slowly, so you'll feel less dizzy," Pit told him, of course they didn't get a chance to walk as Dark slipped unconscious with Pit barely catching him.

OoOoO

"Well," Pit said wide eyed staring that the green haired Goddess.

"I... was hoping we had more time," Palutena said frowning.

"What do you mean more time, whats wrong with him?" Pit said worriedly, Palutena knew this would not be a happy conversation.

"Dark Pits soul is incomplete, when the mirror shattered it didn't create a mirror soul it broke a shard of soul of your own Maybe one third of your soul, but it also damaged both your soul and dark's piece making them not heal and Dark's soul to grow. I only found out a few days ago, I've been trying to find Artemis who is the only one who knows Apollo's location. He should be able to fix this," she told the little angel.

"How can he fix this, how?" Pit asked turning to stare at Dark's unconscious form that was becoming pale and already his breathing wasn't good.

"The short way would to return his shard of soul to yours, it would be one body with two personalities," Palutena said quietly.

"No, Dark deserves to live as his own person... even if we're as linked as deeply as we seem to be," Pit said unhappily, he also she realized had realized somewhere along the way that dark and himself were one being in two bodies.

"The other is that we place a slightly stronger barrier between your two selves minds and find a way to heal Dark's soul enough to grow so to not deteriorate and drawn back to yours," Palutena said, Pit stared at Dark tears slipping down his face.

"Fly me to where Artemis hunts, I'll beg or fight her myself to save Dark," Pit said picking up his Divine bow.

"Then, lets go. We have to hurry," she told him.

OoOoO

There wasn't a monster is sight, but his grasp was tight on his bow. Above him was a full moon, they were apparently lucky that it was there since she was a moon Goddess. She rarely appeared for her hunts outside them.

"I've found her, prepare to land," Palutena said, and soon he was heading to a large forest.

Pit landed in a small clearing in the forest, there was a small lake not to far from him.

"You are disturbing my Hunt angel," a cold female voice said, turning he saw women who seemed to have hair of moonlight and was beautiful. Yet, she was as cold as the moon.

"I'm sorry lady Artemis, I was led to believe you know the location of Apollo," Pit said, hoping he wasn't coming off as rude or stupid, he couldn't afford it going wrong.

"I do, but information does not come free," she said, and he yelped as an arrow of moonlight grazed his cheek, coming from a bow that was suddenly in her hands.

"Hey, can't we talk about this!" Pit yelled as he began to dodge the Goddess ad finally also firing his own bow.

"No," came the dead pan answer.

Half an hour later or trading bow blows the Goddess stopped, then smiled and her bow vanished. Pit shifted his bow, not knowing if the battle was over.

"You are skilled angel, not a pet as many Gods call you. I shall give you what you need now," Artemis said in her quiet way.

"Um.. thank you?" Pit said confused.

"You will find Apollo in the first hint of sun, riding his carriage of fire guiding the sun on its first steps of the new day," she said, then began to walk away.

"Thank you Artemis," he said happily.

"I'm calling you back now," Palutena told him, and warm light surrounded him calling him home.

OoOoO

"This will end up a chariot race won't it," Pit said to himself, as he got the two unicorns set up.

He'd checked up on Dark when he gotten back, but there was no change. Then he'd fallen asleep beside the dark angel, not willing to leave dark till he had to leave in the morning.

Hopefully he'd up to Apollo quickly, he felt like he was missing part of his very being with dark like that.

"Lets go,"he told the two, and they sped off into the sky.

A beautiful trail of fire-light sped through the air, guiding the sun on its first steps. The Chariot Apollo drove, seemed to be made of Gold and Fire, some so how it was white.

"Wow," Pit said, that was a cool chariot and was being drawn by a Alicorn made of fire.

Pits chariot quickly caught up with the sun chariot, and he finally got a good look at Apollo.

Apollo unlike his sister looked around fifteen, with a swimmers build and tanned skin. His hair was short and a burnished red that curled, but now and then a bit seemed to flare with bits a flame. The Boy God turned to look at Pit as he neared, his eyes were a grey-blue with a spark of humour in them.

"Oh... an angel... Palutena's angel.. Pit right," the God said with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, that's me. Palutena and I need your help," Pit told Apollo.

'Well then I can do that since I just finished this. But first..." Apollo said with a grin.

"A race right?" Pit asked dryly.

"Correct, then you can lead me to cutie Palutena," Apollo smirked.

"The nerve," Palutena said in his head.

"Right, lets do this," Pit replied, not wanting the headache of two gods arguing in his head which seemed to happen a lot during the uprising.

With that two chariots raced over the early morning sky.

OoOoO

"Why Palutena, you look ravishing," Apollo told the emerald haired Goddess as Pit and the God arrived. It had been almost noon when Apollo decided he was done, and they'd headed to skyworld.

"Don't make me regret searching you out Apollo," Palutena said actually twitching, and he seriously didn't want to know what Apollo had done to get that reaction, other then Flirt. Apparently the red haired God was a huge flirt, and didn't seem to get the picture that none of the goddesses liked it.

"I'll behave," Apollo said holding up his arms in peace.

"Fine, this way," Palutena said leading Apollo off, with Pit quickly following.

"Dark," Pit said unhappily, seeing the magic encasing the darker angel now and in fact was keeping his body as stable as it could.

He took his twins hand in his own, blocking out the world hoping with all his might that Dark would jump up and laugh at them for being so worried about him.

"Hmm. I can do that easily. But I won't," Apollo said, bring Pit back to reality at Apollo's reaction.

"Why not!" Pit cried in shock, Palutena didn't look happy either.

"Because his body might reject my power, but it won't reject cutie's here power," Apollo smirked.

"Then tell me how to save him," Palutena demanded.

"Time to sleep angel," Apollo said, and Pit felt sleep claim him into its grasp.

OoOoO

"Why did you put Pit to sleep?" Palutena asked unhappily.

"What effects one effect the other, they are one soul two bodies.. heh.. you have one multiple personality Disorder Angels," Apollo said as he put Pit on the bed next to dark, right away teh two unconscious angels cuddled together.

Palutena had to fight the urge not to coo how cute they were when they cuddled, so not the time for it.

"Please, were running out of time," she said to him, Dark dying would destroy Pit and she rather liked the rather prickly dark angel.

"First we have to thicken the barrier btetween there minds, not to hard but annoying since there proactically in each others skulls all the time without realizing it," Apollo said smirking. "This part I can do for you," he said and placed a hand on each angels forehead.

Both angels glowed a fiery color for a moment, then that faded showing that both had a bit of sweat on there forehead from Apollos powers.

"Did it work," Palutena said nervously, she got a raised eyebrow from the other God.

"Of course it worked, angel boys will just have to get use to having a connection more like twins instead of almost one brain between them," Apollo smirked.

"Thank goodness," Palutena said relieved, now the only part needed was the souls part.

"Now the fun part," Apollo said rubbing his hands together.

"Fun part?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, how can healing a soul in two parts and growing oe epart not be considered fun," the sun/healing god said hapily.

"Only you Apollo," Palutena said.

OoOoO

There was nothingness, no light no darkness, just a void.

This is where Dark had been floating for however long.

He had no body, and no voice as far as he could tell.

-Dark-

And now he was hearing things.

-Dark, where are we?-

=Pit?= Dark said in a voice that wasn't a voice.

-I was so worried, your so sick. We got Apollo to help you, then i was here!- Pit said unhappily.

=I was sick?= he said confused, right now everything seemed so hard to remember.

-Yeah, but soon you'll be better and we'll be out of wherever here is- Pit said a bit more happily.

Then finally he coudl feel Pit, even if he couldn't see anything, and he swore it felt like Pits soul was cuddling his.

=What's that?= Dark said as the void seemed to shift.

-I think were asleep, but now were waking up- Pit said thoughtfully.

=I think yo...

OoOoO

Dark woke up to a teary eyed Palutena and smug look red haired God, Apollo if the strange dream was real.

"Thank goodness," Palutena said and to his shock hugged him.

Then Pit was joining the hug, and Dark felt happy and that he belonged more then ever.

"Don't ever start dying ever again," Pit told him fiercely.

"I'll do my best to keep that promise," Dark Promised.

END


	22. Snake

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Snake**

By: Firehedgehog

She wasn't always evil, once while she had been the Goddess of Darkness she had been good. Not super nice like her sister.

Then corrupted touched her heart.

That was the beginning the end.

She drowned in hatred.

It drove her insane.

It Hurt...

She wanted it to stop hurting.

Some part of her uncorrupted hoped she died when Palutena threw her into the underworld.

Then she kidnapped her sister, destroyed the angels her sister thought of children.

And waited, for part of her wondered what she woudl do next.

Corrupt.

Torture?

Kill?

Thats single part of her scream and cried to let her sister go, but she could not.

She didn't know if she should laugh, rage or cry when a little hatchling angel came and saved her sister.

Things followed, but was brought back years later at the uprising.

Then the hatchling defeated her again, and blessful death reclaied her.

Hades would not allow that though.

She was tired of this lfe death life.

A battle with her sister who she loved and hated.

So she'd help them seal hades away.

As Death claimed her its final time she smiled.

She was Free.

END


	23. Veggies Rule

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

Prompt By 23 Blenders: palutena tells viridi about her revolting vegetables, viridi can't stop laughing at it

**Veggies Rule**

By: Firehedgehog

Palutena was a very nice person, a bit of an ego but shes a Goddess not a mortal. What did you expect.

Yet, after one incident the entire skyworld banned her from cooking.

But Viridi didn't know that, and Palutena wasn't about to tell her. So while the nature Goddess was visiting, it was up to her to treat her guest.

Right.

Riiiiight.

And Pit and dark were off running errands on earth.

And... it wasn't like she would overdose the Veggies again.

Of course, she jinxed herself.

"A nice healthy snack," Palutena told Viridi as they headed into the pantry part of the kitchen.

"Not many carrots," Viridi said looking at the vegetables preserved there.

"Ah.." she said laughinga bit, not wanting to admit she'd given most of her forces a carrot phobia.

"I smell a story," Viridi smirked, teh green haired Goddess quickly gathered the food needed and the potioned needed to make it even better.

"I may have accidently turned my vegetables into veggie monsters by accident. Stupid carrots, they know that carrots are for eating," Palutena mumbled.

"Your joking right, how did that happen," Viridi said, a strange gleam in her eyes.

"I accidenly overdosed them on this potion," Palutena said holding up said potion.

"Ohh... nice," Viridi said, and grabbed the potion.

"What do you want it for?" Palutena said confused.

"Viridi?" she said to where the Goddess was no longer standing.

Moments later laughter was heard from the Pantry room.

"Time to teach those mortals to fear there Veggies!" Viridi cried as her new army grew.

Hours later Pit and dark finally got back, a look of disbelief as they took in the damage, Viridi's laughter, and the giant Veggie monsters.

"That's it, i'm going on Vacation," Pit said sighing.

"Beaches are always nice I hear," Dark said wincing as Palutena ran by trying to get rid of the monsters.

END


	24. Flipside

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Flipside**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark.. was a rather curious sort, because Pit was also a curious sort of person.

He had been wondering about Skyworld bored out of his mind, Pit wasn't even about since Palutena had sent him down to Earth to gather some ingredients that would only grow there.

Palutena herself, was having a very long gab session with Viridi so he had fled for his sanity.

The giggles...

He could still here there giggles.

It was because of this, that he stumbled across an old potions lab, one that no one had used in a very long time.

Curious, Dark starting digging around sending dirt and dust into the air.

"Wonder if I could make something," Dark said to himself, as he flipped through a potions book.

At that instant the dust and dirt finally makes him sneeze, sending against the case with all the ingredients.

"Oh... Hades," Dark said wide eyed as everything in the case topples forward into the potions cauldron.

To add insult to injury, the cauldron exploded.

Dark fell unconscious.

OoOoO

"What were you thinking?" Palutena said as he woke up back at Pits and his own room, outside a window he could see the sun setting.

"Ah..." Dark said, trying and failing to make an excuse.

It was then that he realized that his voice was strange, and that his ebony hair was longer.

Panicked he jumped out of bed, and peered at his reflection in a mirror.

He pulled forward his pants and top.

"I'm... a girl," he squeaked.

OoOoO

"How.. long will this last?" Pit asked Palutena once he got home, Dark was in a corner rocking himself totally freaked out.

"A week at most, we have to let the ingredients wear off. First time someone dosed themselves with a Gender Bender potion that accidentally," Palutena said peering at the temporary female Dark, who was actually cute looking.

"Does this mean i have a sister for a week?" Pit asked wide eyed.

Dark only whimpered.

TBC


	25. Awkward

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

23Blender has requested a part two of flipside, this could be considered part two

**Awkward**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark, once she'd stopped being in total panic mode had decided to go to bed.

Then... he realized a few things.

Usually Pit and herself slept mostly naked in the summer heat, but as a girl... yeah.. no.

In the end, Dark used a large shirt as panama's to sleep in, feeling rather embarrassed over her new gender.

"This is so weird," Pit said cuddling under the light covers.

"How do you think i feel, i have two huge breasts on my chest and my little buddies are goooone," Dark snarled.

"At least we look cute as a girl," Pit said smiling.

Dark stared at her brother.

Pit just smiled.

Pit ended sleeping on the couch with a hand print of his face.

Dark enjoyed feminine wrath while it lasted.

TBC


	26. Smell

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Smell**

By: Firehedgehog

"Gah!" Dark cried, leaping away from Pit as the light angel landed.

Pit looked rather embarrassed, for her had a rather... interesting smell to him at the moment.

"What in the world Pit?" Palutena asked seeing Dark's reaction, she quickly pinched her nose and backed away.

"I was helping a kid find there cat," Pit said blushing.

"That doesn't explain the smell," Dark hissed.

"Apparently the kid didn't have a cat, but had a pet skunk," Pit said quietly.

"Oh..." Palutena said, then broke out laughing.

"Its not that funny," Pit protested.

"Pit.. please.. please take a bath... I'll send everything you need to get rid of the smell to your bathroom," Palutena finally said.

Pit fled to his room, trying to ignore Palutena laughing and Dark joining in.

TBC


	27. Craft the Mine

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Craft the Mine**

By: Firehedgehog

If there was a secret addiction Dark couldn't admit to anyone, it was Minecraft.

There was something about that world of blocks, creepers and the damn evil spiders.

Die.. Die Spiders.. Die!

It was in this mode that Pit found the dark angel playing the game, he sighed as he looked at the computer screen.

"You know, most people destroy the spawners not camp them to kill more spiders," Pit finally said.

TBC


	28. Loop

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Loop**

By: Firehedgehog

He had tried to behave, really he had.. but when you had a three week span of time for a time loop. Sooner or later everyone snaps.

Pit had gone totally insane after thousands of loops, sure he had learned lots to escape.

He even learned to dance correctly!

Nothing worked, worse no one else remembered any of the other then himself.

Even dark didn't remember, it was horrible.

Okay, he didn't actually snap. But he did spend several loops locking himself in his room.

Then one morning when the loop began again he paused, something was different.

The loop, he could no longer feel the energy that kept the loop going.

He was free.

Humming he left the room, he wouldn't tell anyone. The loops would be his secret, after all one day he might need the hidden skills he learned during it.

TBC


	29. Crime doesn't pay

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Crime doesn't pay**

By: Firehedgehog

If there was something no one ever expected to see, it was this.

This of course, was two giggling monochrome angels on a sugar high with jam on there faces.

They were jittery from all the sugar inside of them, and were not doing a good job of hiding.

Why the twins were hiding you ask...

"Pit, Dark! How dare you steal and eat all the tarts i just made!" Palutena yelled through there home, really the tarts had been enough for weeks.

END


	30. Innocence

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

This takes place after withered but somewhere before Grounded :D

**Innocence**

By: Firehedgehog

There was no sound, no movement... but something caught his eyes.

Quickly Dark landed and headed across an abandoned farm land, finally he got to where whatever it was... well was.

It was small, dirty.. and alive.

A thin wail filled the air.

"A baby, a human baby," Dark said, bewildered for the human hatchling was much too young to be without there parent.

There were no other humans nearby, and just by looking at the small fragile being he knew it had been abandoned.

"I'm sure Palutena won't mind you about till we find you a new home and family," Dark said, and spread his wings.

OoOoO

"Aw... so cute," Pit said as dark brought the small mortal hatchling to Palutena.

"A human baby, that's a strange thing to bring here," the green haired goddess said, taking the hatching from him, she peered down into the disgruntled face, which was dirty and much to thin and tiny to be healthy.

'Baby, ah.. right. That's what humans call there hatchlings' Dark thought.

"It was abandoned," Dark said.

"It it a girl, first thing first. You go give her a careful bath while Pit gets Milk," Palutena said, Dark blinked as she passed him back.

"But I don't know anything about human babies," Dark protested.

"Don't worry, its easy! I'll go grab some supplies for babies," Palutena said wandering off.

"But..." Dark protested.

A disgusting smell came from the babies swaddled bottom.

"Gah, what in Hades!" he cried, Pit smartly fled.

OoOoO

Somehow, just somehow Dark manages to get the baby clean and dump the gunk ridding swaddle into the trash. Of course, she then peed on him.

Human babies.. were evil.

Pit arrived when he had her wrapped in a fresh towel, smirking the brunette passed him a bottle of milk. A bottle too hot, so the hungry baby was unhappy she had to wait.

Of course, she then threw up on him.

OoOoO

"Doesn't she look adorable," Palutena gushed, the baby was diapered, in a baby pyjama toga and cooing happily from her bottle.

"Yeah..." Dark said, if he hadn't been peed on and barfed on she would be.

"Um.. where will she sleep?" Pit asked.

"She and Dark will be sleeping in the guestroom nearest my room, I have everything set up there," Palutena told them.

"Wait, why am I looking after her," Dark protested.

"Dark, you picked her up. So you'll be looking after her till we find a family for her," Palutena said smiling.

"Oh..." Dark said, while swearing inside his head.

OoOoO

During that night, Dark soon learned what all parents learned.

What is this thing you call sleep.

Sleep, sleep is for the weak.

And the crying, the diaper changes.. it never ended.

OoOoO

Next morning Dark sat down to eat with dark circles under his eyes, the baby was asleep and looking angelic.

She was more a demon of Hades.

"Beautiful day," Pit said cheerfully.

"Perfect time to catch up on things," Palutena chirped.

"Whats your plan today Dark?" Pit asked. "Dark?" Pit said again when he didn't get an answer.

Dark snored face first into his breakfast.

OoOoO

"We can't keep calling her baby," Palutena said, the baby had been there for a week and Dark was finally adjusting to the babies weird sleep patterns.

"A name huh..." Dark said looking at the baby, she was cooing from a blanket in the floor.

He looked at the baby, who at the moment was in his arms. She smiled at him, and he found himself smiling back.

"Hope, her name is hope," he told her.

At that moment Hope took his finger, and stared at him with big huge eyes.

He swore he felt like he was melting inside.

OoOoO

Life seemed to move at a slower pace for Dark, his life seemed to revolve along Hope.

The baby human drove him crazy up the wall some nights, but her sleeping patterns were finally getting better.

He wanted to scream since his life was on hold (welcome to parenthood Dark), but then she'd look at him with huge eyes and he'd melt. Who needed a shower, pffft... not him.

And then...

Well...

He always knew a mortal human child couldn't stay.

They found a family for her.

OoOoO

"The family has two children already, two boys. They found out they couldn't have more children, and were delighted at the thought of another child," Palutena said cheerfully.

"Oh.." Dark said simply.

"Dark.." Pit said sadly, he looked at his brother. "You know sooner or later you\d have to say goodbye."

"I didn't expect to get sop attached," Dark said.

They took the chariot, since the baby was so young.

The house Palutena took them to was connected to a farm, where two small kids could be seen playing. By the barn they could see the parents watching the two children, people who would become Hope's parents.

"I need a moment with Hope alone," Dark finally said, they peered at him and nodded. The dark angel found himself alone, except for little Hope who looked at him with her big eyes.

"This isn't goodbye you know," he told her, she cooed at him.

"I'm going to visit you, it doesn't matter how good a parent they are. Your mine... you got one guardian angel kid... not many can say that," Dark told her, she laughed and spit bubbles.

"I'm going to miss you kid," Dark said, he hadn't realized how much it was going to hurt to say goodbye.

"Good luck Hope," Dark whispered kissing her on her forehead, then pulling himself together he started walking to where two humans were waiting hopefully.

END


	31. Grounded

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

By the way, more people reviewing and giving suggestions to this vere, makes longer chappies more often.

_Updated Saturday instead of Sunday, to help relax all those people who went back to school/work this week_

**Grounded**

By: Firehedgehog

Pit didn't drink alcohol or any spirits or wine, his body was not old enough to do so. And it never would be, since Palutena had frozen Dark and himself in time.

But right now, coming off the massive sugar overdose he bet this is what a hangover felt like.

He groaned a bit as his stomach rebelled, and hoped he wouldn't have to run to the bathroom again. Bongo drums of pain seemed to play in his mind, making every sound seen to loud.

Dark of course was in the same condition, and had turned off the lights to keep there sensitivity down.

Why oh why did he and dark steal and eat all the tarts, sure they were stuck in children bodies but he'd thought he'd been beyond that. Must have been his connection with dark who was younger in some ways that made it too strong to ignore.

He whimpered as the lights snapped on suddenly, the duo squinted through the sugar hangover to see who it was.

"Lady Palutena," Pit whispered, not liking that smile on her face.

"Sleep it off boys, your grounded," she said, and flicked off the lights again.

Pit whimpered again, he really didn't want to know what she had for there grounding.

END


	32. Punishment

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

By the way, more people reviewing and giving suggestions to this verse, makes longer chappies more often.

**Punishment**

By: Firehedgehog

It was late afternoon when Dark and Pit were feeling better, his stomach still felt a bit off and he still flinched a bit from high pitched sounds. But at least he was no longer feeling as if death would be better then a sugar hangover, never again.

Dark still looked like he wanted to curl up and sleep a few days.

Sighing, the two stood in front of Palutena who looked annoyed yet amused at the situation.

"Well?" the goddess asked, they flinched.

"Were sorry we stole the tarts," Dark began.

"And went on a massive sugar high," Pit said unhappily.

"Annnnd," she said again.

"We're sorry for the chaos and mess we made, and were never ever going to do it again," Dark and Pit promised, yeah.. no way did they want to feel that way again.

"Good, now come this way," she said, ushering them through there home.

They started in shock as they saw the dining room, it was trashed.

"For starters clean this room," Palutena said dropping cleaning supplies in front of them.

"And then..?" Pit asked his stomach dropping.

She smiled and opened the window, pointing outside. Gulping they looked out and froze, it looked like several Tornado's has hit.

"Have fun boys," she said walking away.

"Dark..." Pit said after awhile.

"Yes...?" he responded, as his mind calculated how long everything would take to clean.

"How did those fingerprints get on the ceiling, since the only way up that high is to fly?" Pit asked.

"At this point, its probably better not to know," Dark finally said also bewildered.

END


	33. Not Deaths White Horse

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

Crossover with Valdemar!

**Not Deaths White Horse**

By: Firehedgehog

Pit was pretty sure that both Dark and Palutena would laugh at this situation, he was stuck in another world or was it dimension.

But to not grab attention he'd learned to, well... change his wings into energy and pull then inside himself.

The misplaced angel had settles into a land called Valdemar, which was pretty cool. Even cut off from his twin and Palutena he was still ageless so he saw a lot of the growth of the land.

-This is different- the horse well companion said to the disguised angel.

"I'm pretty sure a human is suppose to be your chosen," Pit said a bit amused.

-We'll, might be a bit hard to hide the fact you don't age- the companion said thoughtfully.

"Meh, I'll figure out something," Pit said cheerfully, at least it was something to do for however long it lasted.

After all, his new partner wasn't a grove born.

A grove born would have been amusing though.


	34. No, say it isn't so!

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

Last weeks update was a bit confusing, sorry.

**No, say it isn't so!**

By: Firehedgehog

Pit really didn't know how he ended up in this dimension, and he was getting tired of the different dimensions. Valdemar had been fun, yet a very long run.

He had to be very careful in this dimension.

And he could blame it all on one company.

Capcom.

There had to be a bloody seer working for them.

Otherwise, how the Hades had his life become a game in another dimension.

Still he was a star, and got rave reviews for his 'costume' for that one game convention he went to.

He was so buying a few few 3ds's before he went home, that and a few copies of the latest smash bros game for said 3ds.

Palutena and Dark would get a blast out of them.

Well, that and hope that he would actually be home next time he was pulled through dimensions.

END


	35. Now I lay me down to sleep

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

**Now I lay me down to sleep**

By: Firehedgehog

It had been extremely lonely when Pit had vanished into another dimension. Dark had never realized just how quiet the place became without the loud angel.

Worse, it was as if one of his limbs had been chopped away from him.

Palutena went nuts looking for the other angel, and found him being pulled being pulled across dimensions by something she couldn't trace.

Time also seemed to be going much faster in those other dimensions.

It had been three weeks since Pit had vanished from home.

Why was he so sleepy...?

Could his connection with Pit be draining him?

Well... a little sleep wouldn't hurt him.

When Palutena checked on him half an hour later she found him deep asleep, he wouldn't wake till Pit returned.

END


	36. Home again, Home

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

_Slight Hetalia crossover_

**Home again, Home...**

By: Firehedgehog

One minute he'd been walking down a street in Tokyo japan with his friend Honda Kiku, the next Pit found himself standing in front of a building he had doubted he'd ever see again. The eternally pre-teen angel blinked in disbelief, he looked down at his clothing thinking this was a dream and he'd find himself in his original angel gear.

Nope, still the kimono the country had forced on him.

He laughed a bit, and felt tears slip down his face.

He was home.

Finally home.

His journey was over, and he could finally see his brother and Palutena again.

His wings appeared, fluttering a bit after finally being able to be free and not stared at.

"I'm home everyone," Pit whispered happily, then broke into a run towards Palutena's temple and his home.

END


	37. When I wake

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

_I apologize for the very late update, i originally updated but didn't realize till a review that for some reason the complete version was missing. One virus scan later... and so i had to rewrite this._

**When I wake**

By: Firehedgehog

The skyworld temple that was her home was too quiet, Pit had vanished into other times and worlds and Dark had fallen a sleeping coma as his bond with Pit was too far and his soul not strong enough to support himself at that point. In a few years maybe, but the boys were still too closely linked for dark to survive alone.

Idly she peered upon the mortal world, the usual happening of the humans not keeping her amused with there antics.

At least there wasn't any problems only Pit could take care of, Viridi's crew were taking care of them right now.

'Pit... where are you Pit' Palutena thought depressed.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap..

Tap.. Tap... Tap

And now she was imagining hearing the sound of running feet coming through the temple.

Tap tap tap

"Lady Palutena!" a familiar voice called.

Startled the light Goddess spun around, standing there was a familiar figure in unfamiliar clothing, wings wide behind him.

"Pit," Palutena said happily, and ran towards him engulfing him in a hug, tears trailed down her face.

"I'm home, home.." Pit said happily, smiling happily.

"Never ever leave like that again silly boy," Palutena said squeezing him harder.

"AIR," he cried, weekly she laughed and let him go.

"Where is Dark?" Pit asked looked around for his darker half.

"He's been sleeping, waiting for you to return. Lets go wake him," she said, Nodding Pit and herself left to wheer dark was.

"Wakey wakey sleep head," Pit said to the sleeping Dark. For a moment nothing happened, then slowly crimson eyes slipped open.

"Your Late," Dark said softly.

"Sorry, got lost in between worlds," Pit apologized.

"Meh..." Dark said.

"By the way, why are you wearing some weird dress robe thing?" Dark finally asked.

"It's a Kimono, not a dress!" Pit protested.

END


	38. Trick or treat

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

_Happy Halloween, enjoy this Halloween special since the coming Friday is a fun day :D_

**trick or treat**

**By: Firehedgehog**

Dark had discovered the sweetest thing ever humans had ever created, Halloween.

Human children dressed up like monsters to keep real monsters away, then went house to house for candy. And if there was no candy, they played tricks on the household.

It was a few days away, and he was going to have a costume too.

Hmm.. maybe get Pit dressed too.

He ignored all thoughts that he was acting like a little kid.

OoOoO

"Your going as a devil?" Palutena asked in amusement.

"A fallen angel, so I could use my own wings," Dark smirked.

"Cool, me I'm going as.. duh duh duh... Hades!" Pit said jumping into the room dressed in an outfit that looked quite like the dark god.

"Should I be worried that your both dressed as evil things?" she asked a bit worried.

"No," the twins said cheerfully.

"Well... have fun?" she said, and sent them down to the world below.

OoOoO

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween..." Pit sang as he gathered his loot... er candy. Dark had no clue what the song was from, but from an alternate world on Pit dimension jumping.

"This is awesome," Pit said happily. "Now i just need a freaky tall skeleton in a suit to dance."

"You scare me Pit," dark sighed at how lighter half, Pit just grinned.

"Of course, its Halloween," Pit said happily, dark could live with that.

END


	39. Love First Sip

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

_This one was requested by ozzyabadie, i couldn't give the full suggestion but i could use enough._

**Love first sip**

By: Firehedgehog

Tongue?

Really, that shouldn't be first thought as he exited the temple to work off Halloween candy.

Pit, was frozen at an age that kissing was a strange concept but no longer in the cooties stage. So it was quiet a shock to find himself forced into a deep kiss, that... also involved tongue.

He pulled back with a gasp, breathing hard to regain air in his lungs.

"Viridi!" he said in shock, seeing the nature goddess was the one that had deep throated him he thought it was called.

"Hello Pit, lets go find somewhere.. private," Viridi said, practically purring that last word. Viridi might look like a child, but she was mother nature and her force was coming down on him.

Pit fled.

OoOoO

Dark was laughing at him, Pit would have glared at him but he was afraid that if he made a noise the nature goddess would find him.

'What in the world is wrong with Viridi," Pit thought freaked out, he had been on the run for hours and he was running out of hiding sot in Skyworld.

OoOoO

'Wheres an enemy monster attack when you need one' Pit thought fifteen minutes later, as he used a reed to breath as he hid in a river by the fields.

'Wait.. didn't Lady Palutena mention she was going to experiment with Potions today?' Pit thought with horror, could she have actually created a love potion.

With that pit began to swim back to the temple through the river, hoping no one would see his breathing reed.

OoOoO

Palutena giggles as she labelled a potion with a heart, she jumped as the door to the potions room slammed open.

"I knew it, give Viridi the cure now!" Pit scowled, he was soaking wet with mud in his hair and water weeds around his wings.

Palutena blushed.

Busted.

END


	40. Virtual Ticket

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

_No Request this time, but i thought this was appropriate with what was keeping me occupied and made me almost forget this weeks update_

**Virtual Ticket**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark was concerned, Pit hadn't actually shown up for lunch today and seemed to be holed up in his room. An inner worry was that somehow Pit had somehow began jumping dimensions again, but since he wasn't falling into a coma.. it wasn't that.

"Pit... is everything okay?" Dark called from the closed door.

A muffled voice answered, too low to make any sense.

"I'm coming in," Dark said rolling his eyes, with that he pushed the door in and entered.

He blinked as he saw Pit glued to that monster computer he'd grabbed in another dimension, his eyes never leaving the screen filled with humans.

Definitely not there worlds human.

"Pit?" he asked.

"Shhhh," Pit shushed him.

"Pit, what in the world are you watching?" Dark tried again.

"BlizzCon 2014," Pit said distractedly.

"Wait... this is connected to that online game from that other dimension, the one you spent weeks stabilizing the connection between dimensions so you could play!" Dark said in shock.

"Yup... now be quiet, I paid money to get this virtual ticket and not missing a moment of the good stuff," Pit said.

"Whatever..." Dark sighed, he was about to walk away when he spotted something on the screen.

"Wait... is that Diablo?" Dark said happily, okay now he was interested. One of the Games Pit had brought back was Diablo 3.

Palutena was not amused when they finally surfaced after the weekend ended.

END


	41. Burn

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

_**Due to big family Dinner, i posted this later Saturday night. enjoy**_

**Burn**

By: Firehedgehog

The world Burned.

It was a wavering world of heat, a stinking hot place of no escape.

Yet, while it burned. It was also cold.

Cold

Hot

Cold

Hot

When would it end...

OoOoO

Palutena sighed and gently placed the blanket back on Pit, the small angel was burning up in fever. It was rare for Pit to become sick, but Pit had come down with a rather heavy flu.

Dark had been banished from the room, not wanting both to be down with it. It was strange, she could easily cure a cold, but she couldn't cure a flu.

"You need more water," she said seeing his glass almost empty, gently she replaced teh cloth on his forhead as she slipped outside to get more water.

END


	42. Freeze

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

_**Guest, I guess i could do a veemon one-shot. Its been forever since i wrote one. But i don't know about the Digimon Mikemon.**_

**Freeze**

By: Firehedgehog

It was an icy wasteland, where each step crunched under his feet.

Shivering he brought his hands to his mouth blowing on them, his breath came out as silver mist.

How far did this land of snow and ice stretch?

How far did he have to travel to escape it?

He couldn't even call to help to fly away, mind you his wings were half frozen so flying wouldn't have worked anyway.

Dark paused as he realized something, last thing he remembered was going to bed.

OoOoO

"I'm going to kill YOU!" Dark screamed in rage, chasing after a laughing Pit.

Palutena sighed, and looked into Dark's room. The bed was covered with melting ice, and a large bucket was at the beds end was a rather large bucket with bits of ice still in it.

"Well, at least i know he's fully recovered if he's pulling pranks again," Palutena finally said.

"Where in the world do you keep getting ICE!" Dark cried, falling into a trap of some type.

END


	43. Dine

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

_**Happy Thanksgiving Americans! Since thanksgiving for me is in October, it seems funny to have this written for now.**_

**Dine**

By: Firehedgehog

"Turkey!" Pit cried happily, as he helped pulled the roast from the oven. A smile split his face at the golden perfection of the fowl, sadly he'd be waiting to cut into the flesh since the rest of the food wasn't ready yet.

That of course did not help the rumbling of his stomach.

Palutena gave him an amused look, he grinned a bit embarrassed.

Dark of course snickered from his spot, where he was working on different types of potato's.

"This will be so much fun," the emerald haired goddess said happily, Pit had heard of the holiday called Thanksgiving on his... well trip would be his best guess.

He had liked the closeness mortals had shown during it, and he had been thrilled to discover the human world had it across the seas. Sure they didn't have the historical value of the mortal world, but they had much to be thankful for.

"Ack," Pit cried out as whiteness descended on him.

Mind you, he wasn't thankful of the bag of sugar landing on him.

END


	44. Stuffed

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

_**Sorry for such a late Sunday update, i had a headache and couldn't even stand looking at the comp screen.**_

**Stuffed**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark moaned as he tried to move away from the table, he swore his clothing was too tight on him.

He really enjoyed this human holiday, they created such delicious recipes just for this day.

"Too full," Pit moaned from his spot at the table.

"What a nice snack," Palutena said happily, the twins glared at her and her evil godhood abilities.

"Cheat.." Dark mumbled under his breath.

"I'm almost afraid of Christmas dinner now," Pit sighed.

"Whats Christmas?" Palutena said rather interested.

"Later.. too stuffed," Pit said, then fell asleep.

Dark stared, then decided that stuffed as he was a nap would be good.

END


	45. What If

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

What would you guys like to see happen in this series, a crossover with a series i hopefully know. No pairings please. Time travel. Lol

_**Been sick, so why such late weekly update.**_

_**Requested by: **_Lolrus555 (this will a one chappy thing only)

hey, i actually have a suggestion for a new chapter. If you didn't already know, the reason why Dark Pit isn't loyal to Pandora is because the mirror shattered in the middle of creating Dark Pit. You should make a what-if chapter showing a Dark Pit who is completly devoted to Pandora, like Pit is to Palutena, maybe even hint at some PandoraxDark pit?

_Warning: Pairings _

**What If...**

By: Firehedgehog

Pit winced as he quickly downed a healing potion, and was happy to see his wound heal and stop bleeding.

Sighing he leaned against back of a rock, hoping that it would cover him long enough to regroup.

Once again he'd across dark Pit, Loyal follower of Pandora and ew... boyfriend.

Really, why would anyone want to date the corrupted ball of energy.

He hadn't made it to the mirror in time, what came out was himself but reversed and fully evil.

It hurt, for in ways Dark Pit was like a brother.

A brother that was once again trying to kill him.

"Found you!" Dark Pit said sarcastically.

Swearing Pit lept back into battle.

END


End file.
